Gill (Street Fighter)
Gill is a major antagonist in the Street Fighter videogame series, debuting in Street Fighter III as the final opponent. Appearance Gill's appearance is characterized by his red (on his right side) and blue (on his left side) muscular body and flowing blond hair. He bears a distinct and intentional resemblance to a Greek god. He is also hinted to be Greek, as he is intended to appear as a "Pankration fighter"-like Gandhi. History Gill is man whose presence portrays him as a benevolent monarch over his worthy subjects, his true identity is in fact the Emperor and de facto leader of the Illuminati. Gill is known for using many methods to increase his power, including kidnapping, coercion, DNA manipulation, brainwashing, and extreme force in order to select their chosen people, and have been behind a majority of the world's events and criminal organizations, including M. Bison's organization of Shadaloo, to attain their ends. Gill is the leader of the Illuminati, which has manipulated world events for over 2000 years, and is dedicated to the salvation of mankind, and creation of a new utopia. The Illuminati had genetically enhanced Gill in his youth, increasing his strength and speed so that he could participate in an intense hand-to-hand combat training program. Gill became the top student out of the hundreds of enhanced warriors involved, surpassing even his own jealous brother, Urien. According to Illuminati legend, the soul of the previous Illuminati Emperor would be reincarnated into a new body after death; the organization determined, through the results of their special training program, that the latest incarnation of the Emperor was Gill. Therefore, at the age of 22, Gill was appointed President of the Illuminati. Urien was overlooked due to his emotional instability, and appointed vice president under Gill. Later, Urien challenged Gill for the presidency of the Illuminati and succeeded. Urien then became the president of the Illuminati. However, Gill was not demoted. In fact, he was promoted out of the title of president and became the new Emperor and messiah. Under Gill, the Illuminati continued to gain power and resources, acquiring capital and estates through various business transactions. When the organization came into possession of a certain Jaguar automobile from the father of a British heavyweight boxing champion known as Dudley, Gill himself was challenged by the pugilist in order to have the automotive heirloom returned. Gill, being respectful of powerful fighting ability, agreed to return the precious car, as its worth was insignificant compared to the coffers of his organization. During the 3rd World Warrior Tournament, Alex managed to defeat all the fights, which gave him the opportunity to fight Gill. Despite all of his powers, Gill was defeated by Alex. Despite Alex having the perfect opportunity to kill Gill, Alex refused and left. Shortly after however, Gill was killed by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, though ressurrected himself as Akuma left the battle. The Illuminati continued to conduct genetic enhancements and other intrusive mutations on humans, either kidnapping their subjects (Gill) or creating them artificially (Urien), in a development series known as the G-Project. These experiments resulted in the creation of the super soldiers known as Necro and Twelve, enhanced beings designed to carry out the bidding of the Illuminati. This project also led to the abduction of a young girl who was under the care of the ICPO agent Chun-Li. With the aid of his faithful secretary Kolin (pronounced like "Colleen") and despite his younger brother's meddling, Gill organized the third World Warrior tournament with the aim of finding those strong enough to be worthy of repopulating humanity after the end of the world. Personality Gill is presented as a cult leader who would become a benevolent monarch over his worthy subjects. However, both he and his cult use kidnapping, coercion, DNA manipulation, brainwashing, and extreme force in order to select their chosen people, and they have been behind a majority of the world's events and criminal organizations to attain their ends. As far as achievements go, Gill often takes a loss, whether it be in order to fulfill a much bigger goal, or he does so out of respect for his foe's fighting ability. Powers and Abilities Gill is a very strong fighter. Some of his movesets if based on his elemental abilities such as pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. He also can generate powerful abilities, including Meteor Strike, the Seraphic Wing, which he spreads his six wings of light, and generates a powerful and deadly aura of light. But his most powerful ability is Resurrection, in which, if defeated, he can get back up and regenerate a a decent amount of health. Trivia *A boss from the Captain Commando series known as Scumoside has the same powers and a similar moveset to that of Gill. Scumoside, however, resembles more of a demon, in contrast to Gill's angel-inspired design. *Like his brother Urien, Gill wears the least amount of clothing of all human Street Fighter characters. Only the synthetic human Seth wears nothing at all. *Because of his high offense and defense, ability to damage while opponents are blocking, and Resurrection and Seraphic Wing moves, Gill is often referred to as one of the cheapest and most frustrating characters to fight against. *Gill is known as one of the first "supernatural" bosses in fighting games who is able to manipulate energies. Thus, he bears a strong similarity to Algol of Soul series. *Gill is the first known character to utilize ice-elemental attacks. **Gill is also the first character known to have attacks with properties that depend on the direction he is facing. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, the Tekken final boss Ogre has a DLC costume modeled after Gill. *In the Namco game Soul Calibur V, Algol's costume bears resemblance to Gill as well as Urien. *Also from Soul Calibur V, Elysium's Critical Edge functions similarily, and even looks like Gill's Seraphic Wing. Tabuu's Off Waves attack from Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''also resembles the Seraphic Wing, in both appearance and function. *Gill is voiced by Bruce Robertson in both ''Street Fighter III: New Generation, and Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. He was also voiced by Lawrence Bayne in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. **Lawrence Bayne also did the voice of Gill's younger brother Urien. Category:God Wannabe Category:Fighter Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cult Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrestlers Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Crossover Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Monarchs Category:Kidnapper